


We were born sick, you heard them say it

by Alexandera_Leigh



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Church Sex, Denial, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Sex, Hidden Feelings, Homophobic religon, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, come w me yall, homophobic slang used, i'm goin to hell, sin - Freeform, very gay, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandera_Leigh/pseuds/Alexandera_Leigh
Summary: "ho·mo·sex·u·al[ˌhōməˈsekSH(o͞o)əl]ADJECTIVE(of a person) sexually attracted to people of one's own sex."Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross are Mormon, and they go to church together. They've known each other practically forever, and something different is sparking. Something...Wrong, or scary, maybe. Something they know nothing about. This is what follows.





	1. I Could Never Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for internal homophobia and the use of homophobic slang.  
> \-----  
> Ryan and Brendon attend Mormon church together. Brendon insists the feelings he has for his best friend aren't a gay thing, but what happens when they're sitting all too close on a piano bench in the church music room?  
> \----  
> Smutty times in church!! Brendon gives Ry a BJ, Ryan ravishes him on a piano ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The thing that Brendon had for his friend, Ryan, was most certainly not a gay thing. Gay was wrong and sinful and dirty. He heard this every sunday as he sat in his pew, sandwiched between his parents and looking at the soft curls at the nape of Ryan’s neck as he sat in front of them. The Mormon faith made this very, very clear, and Brendon very very confused.  
As they bowed their heads in prayer, Brendon felt Ryan’s heel nudge the toe of his dress shoes and smirked silently. This had been their little thing since they were young, when Ryan accidentally stepped on Brendon’s foot during a prayer circle, making Brendon shout and disrupting everything. Not a sunday went by that they were both present and this didn't take place. It was their little homage to their childhood.  
They raised their heads with an Amen, and while the adults went to mingle and gossip, the boys immediately ran off to their hide away. It was the church music room, which always sat abandoned until choir practice started two hours later. Since they were required to be at practice, they just stayed there till then.  
“Preacher McKenny sure likes the sound of his own voice, doesn’t he, Ry?”  
Ryan gave the trademark Ryan Ross Scoff and nodded.  
“You could say that again,” he agreed, taking a seat by Brendon at the piano.  
Brendon made it a point not to notice how the other boys leg pressed against his.  
“So, what’re we starting with today?” Ryan asked  
“Uhm, ‘Worlds Apart’ by some guy named, uh, Dan Haseltine,” Brendon replied, reading the piece of paper on the piano lid. Ryan, in the process of lifting the lid, began to laugh.  
“What?” Brendon asked, feeling like he was missing out on some big joke.  
“This church doesn’t know that that guy’s gay. Isn’t that Ironic?”  
Brendon laughed, but paled.  
“I mean,” He started, then gulped, “I guess being a homosexual doesn’t affect your ability to write music.”  
Ryan sighed, running his hands over the ivories. His reply of “I hope not” was so closely followed by him leaping into their two person version of Fur Elise that Brendon wasn’t sure he’d heard it right.  
“Wait, wait, Ry,” Brendon said, pressing his hand over Ryan’s, making them hit a horribly sour note on the piano that made them flinch, “What do you mean?”  
Ryan seemed to be transfixed on the hand that Brendon had become too terrified to move.  
“Just that,” He said lowly, “I hope fags can write good music. Cause I won’t perform bad music.”  
Brendon, jerking his hand off Ryans like it burned, nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
They restarted Fur Elise, both boy’s hearts pounding against their rib cages. As the final note sounded through the room, Ryan slid the lid down.  
“Bren,” he began, his long, thin fingers splayed on the now closed lid, like the echoes of old songs were moving through him.  
“Yeah, Ry?”  
“Do you really believe that all gay people are damned for eternity?”  
Brendon went into panic mode. Mormon Panic mode.  
“Well, the bible says-”  
His heart pounds.  
“I’m not asking the bible’s opinion, Brendon.”  
He feels sweat on the back of his neck.  
“W-well, Pastor McKenny says that-”  
“Brendon,” Ryan said in a harsh voice.  
His mouth is suddenly lacking entirely of spit.  
“I don’t want to know what anyone else knows. I’m already severely aware of that. I want to know what you think. Just you, Bren. No one else.”  
A silence fell upon them. A silence that demanded an answer. Brendon couldn’t hear the congregation, which means they had all moved outside. The AC wasn’t on. Ryan was holding his breath. There was nothing to hear except for his racing heart.  
He closed his eyes.  
“Of course I don’t.” he admitted, opening them hesitantly. Ryan could breathe again.  
“Neither do I…” Ryan whispered, as if his admission could be heard by the priest through about 7 walls.  
‘Good’ Brendon thought, then Ryans wide doe eyes looked up at him through his bangs.  
“Good?”  
Brendon instantly went colorless. He had said that outloud.  
“I- I- I just meant th-that it’s good that y-you see them as p-people,” Brendons stutter slowly faded out as he noticed that Ryan was not looking him in the eyes anymore. His gaze was fixed on Brendon’s lips, and his throat worked as he gulped. Brendon let out a stuttering breath. Ryan’s face moved closer until their noses would bump if they moved. If Brendon just leaned forward a little more then they would-  
Ryan’s eyes closed and he took a breath.  
“Bren, please, don’t hate me for wanting this.”  
The fact that Ryan thought Brendon had the ability to hate him for anything made his heart break.  
“Just, promise me that you won’t hate me, either,” Brendon replied.  
With that, Brendon closed the distance between them.  
They had never understood the phrase ‘sparks flying’ until they had both been set on fire by one another. Ryan cautiously licked against Brendon’s bottom lip, and Brendon opened his mouth without hesitation. Brendon carefully moved his hands to tangle in those curls at Ryan’s neck. It was all innocent sin until Ryan made this quiet growling noise and grabbed Brendon’s waist, making Brendon squeak, and sliding him up till he was on the lid of the piano, his legs bracketing Ryan’s upper arms. The boys pulled away from each others mouths. Ryan rested his forehead on Brendon’s flat stomach and Brendon curled his fingers through Ryan’s hair.  
“Bren, if you want to stop, you have to tell me now. Before I do something you don’t want.”  
Brendon, not even trying to comprehend what Ryan meant by something, Shook his head immediately.  
“No, No, Ryan. Don’t stop, I don’t want it to stop. Please, Ry,” He panted. Ryan pushed the bench away and stood up, his hands running up and down Brendon’s sides, their foreheads together.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I just want you, Ryan.” Brendon whispered, quickly alarmed at how what he’d said could be taken, and horrified when he realized he was okay with any of the interpretations.  
Ryan collided their lips again, immediately licking into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon whimpered as Ryans hand found the bulge in his dress pants.  
“God, Ry…”  
Ryan let out a stuttering breath and attached his mouth to Bredon’s neck.  
Brendon threw his head back, a loud, broken moan making Ryan bite into his skin and suck harder.  
“Shh, Bren. Can’t have people hearing us now, can we?”  
But the sounds Brendon was making drove Ryan to continue. He worked his way across his collar bones, leaving dark marks in his wake. Eventually, he undid the buttons on Brendons dress shirt, then pulled away. He drank in the sight in front of him, Brendon laid on the glossy black lid of a piano, his chest heaving and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked back into Brendons eyes for a moment, and began to ravish him. He began by kissing his mouth, nipping his lips till they were swollen.  
He moved to his jaw, then his neck, and didn’t stop there. He left a neat line of hickies down brendons torso, and when he got to his navel, brendons whines turned into a moan again.  
“Ryan, Ryan stop I’m c-close.”  
“Shh, baby, you’re okay,” Ryan soothed, but stopped his ministrations for a moment, letting Brendon calm down. Then, he undid Brendons belt and pants, pulling them down. He groaned with brendon when he slid his boxers down. Ryan had only seen this once, but he sucked on two of his fingers, then circled one around Brendons hole.  
Brendon sounded absolutely wrecked.  
“Please, Ry, Please just-”  
Ryan slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle and Brendon whined, pushing down.  
“Bren, Baby, stop squirming or you’ll fall off the piano,” Ryan smirked.  
“Another.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
Ryan figured that Brendon knew what he wanted, so he slid his ring finger into him. After pumping in and out a few times, he curled his fingers, searching for that thing he’d heard about. He was almost convinced it was a myth, until he pressed at a certain angle and Brendon’s back arched off the piano as he groaned loudly.  
“There, Ry! Don’t stop, please”  
“God, Brendon.” Ryan groaned, dropping his head and wrapping his free hand around Brendon’s cock. It was only a few strokes until Brendon’s muscles tightened and he came. Ryan pulled his fingers out and they both just stood there for a minute, their breathing the only sound in the room.  
“Holy shit” Brendon sighed when he felt Ryan’s tongue licking the cum off his stomach.  
Ryan pulled away with a cocky smirk on his face. Brendon had masturbated once, a year or so ago. Right after he finished, his mother walked in with a laundry basket. Needless to say, the pastor was at their dinner table an hour later. He hadn’t been able to find that spot that Ryan did. Now he understood what all that fuss was about.  
“I- I wanna try something” Brendon stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck as he thought about what he’d watched that single time he got off and how much he wanted to try it himself. Ryan nodded frantically, looking at him until he told him to step back. Ryan looked confused, but he did. Watching Brendons shirt open up as he slid off the piano, -exposing all his hickies, ryans hickies - and onto his knees nearly made Ryan faint. He knew what Brendon wanted, looking up at him nervously and blinking.  
“You can.” Ryan said, so softly that he wasn’t sure Brendon heard him. He just sat there, till he finally reached up with shaking hands and undid Ryan’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled them down, and let out a moan when he saw Ryan’s tightened boxers, a wet spot on them.  
“Please Bren, Please Please Pl-”  
Ryan was cut off by Brendon roughly palming his hard dick through his boxers, an almost innocently curious look on his face. His eyes flicked up to Ryans, and he licked his swollen lips. All too slowly, according to Ryan, Brendon pulled down his boxers.  
Brendon couldn’t believe he was doing this. In church. Any congregation member could walk by and hear them. Or open the door. God forbid. But, all he knows, is that he couldn’t stop now. Cautiously, he wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock and started pumping. Ryan moaned, then tangled his hands in the brown locks in front of him.  
Ryan almost whited out when Brendon’s lips finally wrapped around the head of his dick. His tongue flicked against the slit, making Ryan buck into his mouth with a moan of his name. It wasn’t long after that when Brendon realized that he hadn’t suddenly gained a gag reflex. His had never been major, and apparently having Ryan heavy and pulsing on his tongue - although it felt like it should’ve - didn’t change that. So he took a deep breath and swallowed hard when Ryan hit the back of his throat.  
“GOD, Bren, God I’m close I’m close-”  
Brendon just reached up and made Ryan tug his hair, hoping he got the hint. After an awkward moment, Ryan understood and knotted his fingers in Brendon’s hair, then began to thrust into his mouth freely. Brendon moaned, and Ryan realized Brendon was already hard again as he started stroking himself. The thought that Brendon was enjoying this so much and the vibrations he kept making sent Ryan Ross over the edge. Brendon just swallowed, looking up at Ryan and moving his hand faster.  
As he pulled off, Ryan said,  
“You’re so good, Bren, so perfect.”  
And Brendon came.


	2. Fucking Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan definitely didn't just go to third base in a church, and totally aren't going back to Ryan's empty house to finish what they started ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
> Including: Fluff. Sweet, sickening fluffy words. Wow. Huge Praise kink! First time! ...maybe a creampie...Don't look at me. And, of course, Gay sex that condemned me to hell when I wrote it. 
> 
> TW/ a very, extremely, tiny mention of blood from someone biting their lip too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey listen I didn't plan on writing a part two but you guys enjoyed part one, and since I'm on Christmas break I dug this out of my drive (Yes, it's been in my drive for about five months, don't hurt me) and finished it up, and now here we are. I hope @foreheaddaddy and @Clown_PrincessCrime are happy with themselves, because their comments spurred me on to write this absolutely smutty chapter that I'll definitely be going to hell for, but I enjoyed writing it no matter how awkward it felt tbh. I love comments so much, and kudos mean a lot. They make my day! (Especially comments, please, they are the BEST! I love hearing what you guys think.) okay, enough rambling. Time for gay! (/◕ヮ◕)/

Choir practice had been an experience. Brendon and Ryan, red faced and hardly breathing, stood next to each other. Their voices shook, their weight kept shifting from foot to foot. The director eyed them suspiciously, but they didn’t make eye contact with him. They had more important things on their minds.

For the life of him, Ryan couldn’t decide if the hour and a half crawled by or sped by. All he knew was that eventually, they were dismissed. He was about to grab Brendon's arm and drag him to some unknown corner, but Brendon strode away before he could. That made Ryan sick. ‘ _ He thinks I’m disgusting, I should’ve never even said anything-’  _ he thought, then stopped cold when Bren approached his mom. Brendon said something, then Mrs. Urie looked at Ryan, and back at her son.  _ ‘Oh God, oh god he just told her, everyone’s about to know, then everything will go to hell-’ _ but then Brendon was bounding back to him with a smile on his face, that little dimple in his cheek making Ryan relax. 

“Dude, you’re just standing in one spot. You look like a statue,” He laughed, knocking into Ryan with his shoulder. Ryan let out a breathy laugh and bumped him in return, the nervousness slowly crawling out of him. He pulled on his suit jacket, tugging the white sleeves down. 

“What did you tell your mom?” Ryan asked as they walked into the hall, hands in their dark pants pockets. Brendon pursed his lips, then chewed at the bottom one, moving to put on his corduroy jacket.

“Bren...What did you say?” Ryan asked again, urgency in his voice. Brendon never chewed his lip unless he was nervous or thinking. Not that Ryan had spent a while staring at Bren's lips.

“I just asked if I could spend the night...Cause it’s summer break and all…” He said, fiddling with the purity ring around his ring finger, as if debating on whether or not he was going to take it off.

Ryan's eyes went owlishly wide, his throat dry and constricted. His parents were out of town on some business trip. He gulped.

“And?”

“She was all, ‘But you’ll be home alone’ and I was like, ‘we’re seventeen, mom.’” he dropped his hands, “and then she said, ‘fine, just don’t cause any trouble’…”

Oh  _ God _

__ By then they had reached the church parking lot, and Brendon broke off to go hug his mom bye and tell her he’d see her tomorrow. The light shined on Brendon’s dark eyes, trying to penetrate them and failing, as they walked to Ryan’s car. They got in and drove off like everything was normal, when in fact, nothing was. 

\---

“So, uhm…” Brendon sighed, looking over at Ryan. 

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed, eyes still focused on the road.

“Yeah,” Brendon laughed in return, appreciating the loosening of the atmosphere. He was jumping his leg up and down, all nervous energy, until Ryan placed his hand over it across the console. They both blushed, but Ryan spoke anyways. He finally looked at Brendon, his doe eyes all comforting.

“It’s okay, Bden. We’re gonna be fine, okay? We’ll figure it all out together. Like always. I promise.”

Brendon smiled and nodded, and Ryan shifted his hand from his knee to Brendon's hand in his lap, and they intertwined their fingers. Brendon could laugh he was so high on...whatever this was. Ryan kept doing this thing where he’d brush his thumb over the back of Brendon's hand, and Brendon lived for it. 

    All too soon, they pulled into Ryan's empty driveway and Brendon saw Ryan's hand shaking as he unlocked the front door. He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over the back of Ryan's neck, and all of a sudden Ryan wasn't having trouble with the lock anymore. 

     He swung the door open, and Brendon closed it as they walked in. They shrugged off their coats, hanging them on the hook by the door. Then, with a million questions whirring in Brendon's mind, he could only understand one thing. He wanted to kiss Ryan again. 

    Ryan saw the glint change in his friends eye, and he smiled nervously. Then they were moving towards each other and everything was all  _ Fastperfect _ , as if this was what the universe had intended. Their lips met again, and the spark had only gotten stronger. There was still hesitation, but they fell into it easier. They weren't as scared that the other was going to jerk away. 

     “God, Bren.” Ryan sighed, his hand blindly groping for the lock and turning it. They couldn't break eye contact, but the look in Ryan's eyes was driving Brendon insane. He'd always seemed so innocent to Brendon. The look on his face and curve of his smirk were anything but.

    “Your room?” Brendon breathed, his fingers mindlessly fiddling with the buttons on Ryan's dress shirt.  Ryan couldn't reply, he just nodded and grabbed Brendon's hand. They ran up the stairs like the kids in some teen movie, laughing and nervously excited.

    When they got into Ryan's room, Brendon shut the door and walked towards him. Ryan backed up, eyes on Brendon and his lips, until his legs hit the mattress. As soon as Ryan sat down, Brendon straddled him and practically attacked his mouth. Ryan untucked Brendon’s shirttails, running his hands up to the other boys back and feeling the muscles move under the heated skin. Brendon grinded down on Ryan’s lap, making Ry choke on a groan. 

“Ryan, Ryan, Ry, god, need you.” Brendon breathed, dropping his head to Ryan’s neck and softly sucking on his collarbone.

“God, Brendon…” Ryan sighed, hard under his soft, thin dress pants. Brendon kept grinding down on Ryan's lap, which, as Ryan would like to point out, made it way more difficult to unbutton Bren's shirt. Eventually, however, Ryan managed to get the shirt off Brendon's shoulders and swallowed hard. The line of hickeys were dark purple bruises now, all the way from his collarbone to where his pants sat on his hips. Ryan took his finger and pushed into one of the marks, making Brendon throw his head back with a broken moan. 

“Ry, you have way too many clothes on,” he laughed, sitting still long enough to get Ryan out of his shirt. When the white fabric was gone, Ryan's purity ring - hanging from a cord around his neck - fell to rest on his heaving chest. Brendon shivered, looking at Ryan like he was a god. Brendon slid off Ryan's lap and laid back on the bed, then grabbed the necklace and pulled Ryan over till he got the message and climbed on top. Bren used the cord to pull Ryan’s lips to his. He spoke against them.

“God, I always wondered what it would be like to be under you.” He whispered, running his hands down Ryan’s chest and up his back. Ryan groaned quietly, uncontrollably bucking his hips and making Brendon whimper. That was a pretty noise, Ryan liked that noise. He bucked forward again and got the same reaction but somehow even  _ more  _ desperate. 

“Ryan, please take me,  _ please. _ ” Brendon's words made Ryan positively melt. He nodded frantically, tugging off Both their pants even though he had no clue what he was doing past this point. Brendon's briefs were bulged at the front and Ryan mouthed over the raised fabric. Brendon's back arched up so far that Ryan was speechless at the way his muscles rippled under the skin, as if he was about to break out of it.

“Ry, why’d you stop?” Brendon pleaded, “Please keep-” Ryan cut him off by leaping on him and grabbing his face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful, Brendon. Don’t ever let anyone tell you different because of who you are, okay? Never. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, Bren.” Ryan whispered, resting his forehead on Brendon’s and pulling in a deep Breath. 

    “I want you.” He whispered.

    “Then have me.”

    Ryan groaned, sliding back down Brendon’s body and snapping the waistband of Brendon’s underwear. He meant for it to be more playful than anything else, but the other boy sucked in a sharp breath and a little sound came from his throat. Ryan would have to play with that later. 

    Ryan slid off his own underwear before Brendon’s, whose eyes were closed, so the feeling of Ryan’s dick against the fabric of his boxers made him jump.

“I have literally never been better.”

Ryan could relate. He sighed, relishing in the moment before sliding down Brendon's underwear. The boy underneath him gasped as the cool air hit him, bucking up into nothing. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Brendon asked, eyes closed and face blissed out.

Ryan chuckled softly, “Hell no. But, I know  _ what  _ to do, just, you’ll have to tell me what feels good and what you want. Can you do that for me, baby?” 

“God, yes.”

“Okay. Then, uhm, lube.”

“Vaseline.”

“Right, that’s a good idea. Okay, my mom has some in her bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Ryan grabbed Brendon's face and kissed him hard, almost as if he was scared he wouldn’t be there when he got back. He climbed off the bed and half ran to his parents room, grabbing the tub of Vaseline and hurrying back into the room like he’d never hurried before.

Brendon was laying on his bed, legs spread open and waiting for Ryan. Ryan was surprised he didn’t spontaneously combust. He climbed back on the bed, kissing Brendon's thigh and then biting, making Brendon whimper. 

“Ryan, god, please.”

“Shh, I know, lovely, I know.” 

Ryan swallowed hard and dipped his fingers into the tub, then sat it to the side and put a hand on Brendon's thigh.

“Bren, you gotta talk to me, okay? Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Ryan nodded, then slowly moved to rub the Vaseline over Brendon's entrance. Brendon shuddered.

“Go. Please. Just do it.”

Ryan listened, and inserted a finger. Brendon's mouth opened slightly, squirming around as he got used to the new sensation of something not lubed with spit. 

“Good?” Ryan asked, shifting his finger and breathing slowly.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, just, another.”

Ryan took a deep breath and nudged another finger inside. Brendon gasped, and Ryan began to pump his fingers in and out. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

“Okay, Bren, I’m gonna start stretching you okay? Tell me if anything-”

“Is uncomfortable. I know, Ry. It’s okay. You’re doing fine, I swear.”

Ryan took this assurance happily and began to scissor his fingers. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Brendon moaned, grabbing Ryan's shoulder and gasping, “God, another, another, I need-”

“Okay, I hear you. I’m here.” Ryan inserted his third finger, pumping, and Brendon just  _ keened _ . 

“God, B. You’re so perfect, you know that? You’re fucking  _ holy _ , and I’ll spend forever worshipping you.”

Brendon was falling to pieces, writhing on Ryan's fingers and the praise was making the fire in his stomach burn even brighter. 

“Ryan, if you don’t fuck me this instant I swear to everything ever that I will body slam you onto the bedroom floor.” 

Ryan laughed, “Fine, but one day I’ll make you take it at my pace. I’ll make sure you’ve fallen into a million pieces before I even  _ think _ about fucking you, yeah? Make sure I’ve kissed every single inch of you, told you how beautiful you are.” He lined up with Brendon’s entrance, “And by the time we are done, you won’t know how to say anything but my name, and I’ll forget everything except how much you mean to me.”

“ _ Please _ .” 

Ryan was barely keeping a hold on his own self control, and he ever so slowly pushed into the boy under him. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, resting his forehead on Brendon's as he tried to gather himself. He wasn’t even all the way in yet and they were both in shambles. Brendon was quietly shuddering.

“You okay, Bren?”

“Yeah, it’s just...a lot.”

“I won’t move till you want me to, okay?” 

“Can...can you put more lube on?”

“Of course I can, yeah.”

Ryan reached for the tub and rubbed more Vaseline on his shaft, sighing at the slight relief.

“Okay, can I keep going?”

Brendon nodded, finally not as tense as he was before. Ryan slowly sank in, biting his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood. He halted half way down, and Brendon huffed. Before Ryan could ask what was going on, Brendon grabbed his hips and pulled Ryan in all the way. Both of them were so loud that the neighbors could probably hear them, but they didn’t care. Ryan looked down at Brendon, their hot and heavy breaths mixing between them. Ryan could’ve wrote a song about how Brendon looked. His eyes were open and vulnerable, his lip caught between his teeth, his chest moving quickly. 

“What the hell was that?” Ryan asked, a smirk playing on his face.

“I know what I want, Ross. So I got it.” Brendon laughed, tangling his hands in Ryan's hair. The joking tone faded out, and Brendon spoke again. 

“Fuck me.”

Ryan outright moaned, then started to slowly thrust in and out. Brendon moaned with every stroke, his hands like vices in Ryan's hair. 

“Faster, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Ryan didn’t have to be told twice, speeding up his thrusts and wallowing in the broken moans Brendon was making.

“God, Bren, I’m gonna- Shit, I’m-”

“Inside, Ryan, please, god.”  Ryan moaned again, grabbing Brendon's dick and jerking him off quickly, using the precome as lube.

Brendon's back arched off the bed again, which, Ryan thought, should be the ninth wonder of the world.

“God, Brendon.”

“Yours, Ryan, I’m yours. Always.” 

Ryan pushed in one more time, then released into Brendon. 

“Brendon, I love you. I do. You’re so good, baby. Fucking  _ holy. _ ”

Ryan's words, along with the feeling of his cum in him, made Brendon orgasm so hard he was surprised he stayed conscious. The pulses around Ryan's cock made him gasp, but he held on, not pulling out till Brendon finished. 

“That…”

“Yeah.”

“I...I think I might be in love with you.”

“I think I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


End file.
